1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a seal disposed between two relatively moveable parts wherein the seal has a relatively moveable relationship to at least one of the parts and, more specifically, the invention relates to a seal for a rotatable shaft.
2. Related Prior Art
Seals are used in a variety of applications to provide a fluid-tight connection between two parts, such as a rotating shaft and a relatively stationary housing. A first portion of the seal usually encircles the rotating shaft and a second portion is mounted to the housing. The first portion includes a rotating face that cooperates with a non-rotating face associated with the second portion.
It has been observed that providing a fully floating mechanical shaft seal free of clamping distortions and free to align itself perpendicularly to the shaft is desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,536 discloses a rotating shaft seal assembly including a first ring portion affixed to a shaft with set screws. The rotating shaft seal assembly also includes a second ring portion affixed to a housing and a seal provided between the second ring portion and the first ring portion.